


Not a Sum of Your Parts

by Campnoodles



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Disability, Disabled Character, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Injury, prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campnoodles/pseuds/Campnoodles
Summary: Luz was no stranger to weird looks and comments from well meaning but uninformed children. Some days though, she just couldn't deal with it. Today was an especially bad day.ora steampunk au where Luz has lost her arm, inspired by Drabbles of writing and Punk anon on tumblr
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Not a Sum of Your Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never written a thing in my life. but here, some angst, some fluff, and a lot of love

> Luz was no stranger to weird looks and comments from well meaning but uninformed children. Some days though, she just couldn't deal with it.   
>  Today was an especially bad day. It had started out fine, great even! It was Friday, her and Amity's date day, she had the whole day planned out to a tee, and was planning on surprising Amity. The first stop that they had made was the market, where Luz had called ahead to have some flowers arranged for pickup. When they arrived the market was crowded more crowded than typical, which could make Amity a bit anxious. Luz knew this, and made sure to reach down and grab her hand with her non-metal arm. Giving Amity a reassuring look, Luz squeezed her hand and led her into the market square. The shopkeeper that Luz had ordered from was there as always. Picking up speed she just about dragged Amity over to the stall. "Hi! I'm here to pick up an order for Luz Noceda?" the shopkeeper nodded and handed Luz a bouquet of blood lillys and scroses, which she promptly redirected to Amity. Step one complete! The day was going great, and they began walking hand in hand towards their next destination, Amity and Luz's favorite restaurant, which was just a five minute walk from the market.   
>   
>  A large crowd had begun to form in front of them, causing them to stop and look to see what was happening. Amity saw it first, anti-cyborg protesters. She tried to drag luz away, but was interrupted by a large man, who had seemingly spotted luz's arm. "fuckin' half flesh, what are you doing here?" Amity was frantically trying to drag Luz away when the man aggressively grabbed her metal arm, yanking it hard, and nearly pulling it off. It was then that the man was seemingly restrained by a faceless member of the crowd, allowing Luz and Amity to make a break for it. When they finally reached safety, Amity spoke "Luz! are you okay?!" Luz, ever the stubborn gurl insisted that she was fine, and that it had only tugged a little. While Amity wasn't fully convinced, she let it go for the moment, taking her girlfriends hand and allowing her to lead her to the next destination.
> 
>   
>  Outside there was a podium with a hostess that Luz and Amity had never seen here before. She looked nice enough, long, brown hair, and a pretty face. Luz walked up to her and spoke. "Hi! I have a reservation under Noceda?" The woman looked at the young couple and frowned. Without even checking the book, she said "sorry, we dont have any reservations under that name." Luz frowned, that was impossible, she had used Edas scroll to call three times and confirm the reservation. "Can you check again? Im sure I made the reservation. The woman spoke again, this time, in a more aggressive tone. "We dont have your reservation, and all the tables are full." Any human being with eyes could see that there was hardly anyone sitting outside. Amity, who was becoming increasingly frustrated by the woman's attitude politely pointed out this fact, which the waitress ignored, instead opting to turn to Luz, and say "Your kind aren't welcome here. leave, or ill call the guards." Amity looked just about ready to kill the woman, but Luz resigned, pulling Amity away from the restaurant. "lets just go home and order pizza, watch and watch a movie, maybe an Azura movie?" Amity sighed and put her arm around her girlfriend, which elicited a sharp hiss from Luz. She should have known something was wrong. "Luz, are you okay? Does your arm hurt?" Luz frantically shook her head, not wanting to concern Amity any further. "No! its fine! its a bit sore from being yanked on, but other than that, its fine."
> 
>   
>  Amity knew her girlfriend well enough to realize that this was a boldface lie "okay, but can I check it out just to make sure? Why don't we go home, we can order some Pizza, and i can look it over, okay?" Luz looked upset, but finally conceded, allowing Amity to lead her back to their little cottage that they shared. When they arrived, Amity had Luz sit down, and order the pizza while she went to the other room where she said she was going to find a movie. 
> 
> Once there, she pulled out her scroll and texted Eda, recounting the encounter with the anti-cyborg protester, and expressing her concern for Luz's arm. She was met with a call from none other than Eda. "hello?" "hey kid, this is eda. I know how Luz can be, and I know that that arm of hers isn't pulled off easily, so it may have caused some damage, when you look it over, check for any cuts, or red areas. If it looks bad, call me and i'll be over" amity gave a noise of affirmation, and ended the call, grabbing a random Azura movie off the shelf and returning to the living room, where Luz was sitting rubbing the area where her stump met her prosthetic. She hadnt taken off her arm, but she had removed her large shirt, allowing amity to get a better look.
> 
> What she saw was concerning to say the least. The area where the prosthetic met her flesh was red and irritated. Amity stared in a mixture of shock and concern, to which Luz chuckled. "That bad huh?" Amity was furious to say the least, not at Luz, but at the man who had done this. "Luz! has this been bothering you all day?" Luz looked sheepish, averting her eyes and nodding. "okay, can i take your arm off?" Luz nodded and helped Amity undo the clamping mechanism that kept it on her stump. Amity gently pulled the prosthetic off, doing her best not to hurt her any further. When the prosthetic was finally off, Amity was left with a small stump, covered by a ripped, and bunched up compression sock. Where the compression sock was ripped Amity could see a large cut that had soaked the surrounding area in blood.   
> 
> 
> "Luz! Why didnt you tell me!" Luz looks at the ground before replying. "I didnt know it was that bad." Amity sighed and rolled the compression sock down Luz's stump, revealing a myriad of blue, purple, black, and red. "Titan Luz, this cant all be from today!?" Luz looked down at her bare stump before explaining that the arms clamping mechanism left bruises whenever it was jolted too hard, as well as the fact that the rip in the compression sock had caused blood to begin to pool. "okay, thats it, im calling eda." Luz looked at her with malice, but Amity knew Luz well enough to know there was no anger behind that look. "fine" she said, tone obviously annoyed at the inconvenience of having to bother her former mentor. "Luz, she lives in the house next door, its like a 3 minute walk, I promise she wont mind." Luz grunted and turned on the Tv.
> 
>   
>  Amity sat next to her, summoning her scroll to text Eda. "hey, the stump looks bad, mind coming over?" The text was marked as seen, and 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. Amity stood up to greet Eda, who had brought along Owlbert. "thanks for calling me kid, ill take care of her." Eda made her way over to the couch, where Luz embraced her in the tightest hug she could muster. Despite Luz being an adult now, she still saw Eda as a mother figure. Eda let her sit there for a moment, stroking her short hair before having her sit up, allowing her to look at the semi-mangled stump. "damn kid, he got you bad huh?" luz chuckled, shrugging her good arm. "alright, well we cant use magic to heal it, because it causes the blood to pool faster, which can be bad, so well have to take care of it the old fashioned way. Amity hon, could you grab me some bandages, a new compression sock, and some pain reliever?"   
> Amity nodded and quickly ran up the stairs to collect the items Eda had requested. Eda looked down at luz, mildly concerned. "you okay kiddo? you look upset." luz looked up, letting herself cry for a little bit before speaking. "i feel like I ruined our date, and i feel so bad that she has to deal with someone thats as messed up as me." Eda had begun massaging her stump in order to stimulate blood circulation. "Kid, look at me, im messed up too, but im still the most powerful inventor on the boiling isles, and Im sure Amity feels terrible that your date got ruined, but of course she doesn't think its your fault." Luz started to reply but was interrupted by amity bursting through the door. in one hand she held the supplies eda asked for, her other hand was hidden behind her back, hiding something. Luz decided not to question it though, too focused on the searing pain in her arm.
> 
>   
>  "Thanks kid" eda said as she grabbed the compression sock from amitys hand. turning to Luz she asked, "can you get it on, or can I help" "you can help" replied luz. Before putting the compression sock on, eda rubbed lotion onto the dry skin at the end of her stump, allowing the compression sock to be put on with less friction.   
> . "Amity, come here, I want to show you how to massage it so that blood doesn't pool." Amity watched intently, making sure to remember the exact technique eda used. When she was done, she handed luz a glass of water and some pain killers, allowing her to swallow before she continued. "I know our date didnt go as planned, but I had a surprise for you too..." Amity sheepishly pulled out an intricately carved Prosthetic arm, made of rosewood, hollowed out so that you could see the inner mechanisms. Luz was close to tears, you could always tell because her face scrunched up in a certain way that Amity had memorized. "look at the side, theres a message." Luz turned over the arm to reveal a string of words carved into the wood. it read "I love you, no matter what, you are the best part of me ~ A" Now Luz was crying, but they werent tears of sadness, instead, tears of joy fell onto the arm that sat in her lap. There surrounded by the people that loved her, she knew that It would be okay.


End file.
